


Warn Me Next Time

by livdoodles



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Stargazing, but otherwise descriptionless, i wrote this at midnight so im sorry if the story is inconsistent to canon, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livdoodles/pseuds/livdoodles
Summary: A thought ran through Y/N’s mind as she casted a glance at the science-loving boy next to her. She realized she wondered how Senku would react if she kissed him- would he be surprised? Repulsed? Would he be ok with it? Y/N really didn’t know- Senku didn’t really concern himself with things like romance or love.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Warn Me Next Time

Y/N and Senku sat in the observatory, shoulder to shoulder, looking over the kingdom of science together. A thought ran through Y/N’s mind as she casted a glance at the science-loving boy next to her. She realized she wondered how Senku would react if she kissed him- would he be surprised? Repulsed? Would he be ok with it? Y/N really didn’t know- Senku didn’t really concern himself with things like romance or love. 

It probably didn’t concern him at all that she had a crush on him- it wouldn’t surprise her if Senku already knew about her affection for him. It was pretty obvious, to the point where everyone in the kingdom probably knew about it at this point. With Senku being so smart, you’d expect him to figure it out too- but once again, not romantically inclined, so it’s not like she could tell for certain. 

“Hey, Senku…?” Y/N murmed, causing said boy to turn and look at her. 

They were so close their noses almost touched. It would be easy for her to lean in, ever so slightly, and kiss him. So, she did. Senku’s eyes widened, and he froze- he had no clue what to do right now, and he couldn’t stop his face from going red. Y/N pulled away, meeting his eyes for a second, before a squeak left her. 

“S-sorry, Senku.” Y/N started to explain, “I know you don’t like me- and it wasn’t very smart of me to kiss you all of the sudden, but I wasn’t really thinking-” 

Senku cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Warn me next time.” And with that, he stood up, leaving the observatory. Y/N flushed, looking straight up into the sky. Then, she realized- 

“Wait- next time?!”

...

A few weeks (Hell, it could have been months, time seemed to blur together in the stone age) had passed by since the kiss. No one else knew about it except Y/N and Senku. Senku had just finished building his “cell phone”, and a celebration was happening. The war would happen soon, but The Kingdom of Science wanted to celebrate the small victory- as Senku had said, it would give them a massive advantage over Tsukasa. 

Y/N was watching Senku from the observatory, smiling as he walked through the kingdom. She sat down on the floor, sighing from exhaustion. 

“He really worked everyone to the bone- it was tiring but ultimately worth it in the end. “ She thought, a dopey grin crossing her face. God, she had it bad. She heard someone climb up the ladder, causing her to turn to the door. Y/N wondered who it could be- even though she had a decent idea. She saw the figure in the doorway, and recognized it almost instantly. 

“Hey, Senku. “ She waved, still smiling, “Wanna sit with me?” Senku walked over, sitting next to her.

“This is familiar.” He stated, looking at her through the corner of his eye, face turned towards the sky.

“Yeah, a bit.” She giggled, arms wrapping loosely around her legs. 

They stare at the stars together, listening to the loud, but almost calming noise of the rejoicing of the kingdom. It was...relaxing. 

“Hey, Senku?” Y/N called out, softly. A small hum left him, as he turned to look at her. 

“This is your warning.” Senku smiled, giving her a small. 

“Roger that.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> “For some reason or another the Reader kisses Senku, they pull away and start explaining that they know Senku doesn't like how illogical they're being and that they know Senku will never like them back etc,etc.  
> Senku just puts a hand on reader's shoulder and says "Warn me next time."  
> And just walks away, and reader is like "Next time?"  
> And like after a victory or something Senku and Reader are just chilling overlooking some nice scenery and out of nowhere reader says "Senku?" He turns to look at reader "Hm?" Reader smiles "This is your warning." Senku then smiles back and says "Roger that." Then they smooch”  
> Which was said by my (minecraft) wife. sO this is dedicated to her. if ur reading this, im embarrassed. 
> 
> She makes really good fanfic ideas and i appreciate her a lot for it, among other things.


End file.
